


Cherrybomb

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: sideswipe, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, smut: pnp, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> *Blames kitemasquerade and her giving me a few very catchy Kylie Minogue songs.  Those songs in particular are <i>Cherrybomb</i>, <i>Magnetic Electric</i>, and <i>Like A Drug</i>, and some of their lyrics will be poked into the fic though I don’t think enough to qualify as a songfic.  Other song inspiration credit goes to Katy Perry’s <i>E.T.</i> because the first time I heard that song I was driving to the grocery store, and Blurr popped up in my head sexy dancing.  Cracked?  Yeah, but does that really surprise anyone anymore when it’s coming from me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherrybomb

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** For the fact that I’m just making shit up, playing fast and loose with canon, and for PWP of the Plug-n-Play variety. And much appreciation to antepathy for writing an AWESOME Blurr, and very much inspiring my take on him here.

**Title:** Cherrybomb  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Blurr/Sideswipe  
 **Summary:** *Blames kitemasquerade and her giving me a few very catchy Kylie Minogue songs. Those songs in particular are _Cherrybomb_ , _Magnetic Electric_ , and _Like A Drug_ , and some of their lyrics will be poked into the fic though I don’t think enough to qualify as a songfic. Other song inspiration credit goes to Katy Perry’s _E.T._ because the first time I heard that song I was driving to the grocery store, and Blurr popped up in my head sexy dancing. Cracked? Yeah, but does that really surprise anyone anymore when it’s coming from me?  
 **Warnings:** For the fact that I’m just making shit up, playing fast and loose with canon, and for PWP of the Plug-n-Play variety. And much appreciation to antepathy for writing an AWESOME Blurr, and very much inspiring my take on him here.

 

**Cherrybomb**

 

Sideswipe walked into the common room, curiosity leading him into the loud human music more that the draw of the clubby beat. That life was long ago, and best left in the past.

That was until he saw the Racer dancing in the middle of the room.

Sideswipe crossed his arms, and leaned against the door jam with a snort of amusement. He’d lived his entire life with Sunstreaker, and that subtle little glance to see who was watching wasn’t missed despite Blurr looking as if he was ignoring everyone, lost somewhere in the beat.

He remembered Blurr.

From back in the day, and from when he was on Sunny’s team. Pretty. Pretty flexible too with the way his hips shifted and wound with the music.

Sideswipe looked around the room. Weren’t any of them going to take Blurr up on his offer? Because it was definitely an offer. Sideswipe caught Drift’s gaze, the white mech giving him an amused smirk, then rolled his optics before looking back to the datapad in his hand. No other Wreckers, but plenty of mechs. None of them did anymore than watch, openly lusting in some cases, but just _standing_ there.

The frag was wrong with them?

Sure Blurr was a conceited little slagger, but he was pretty. Sideswipe chuckled quietly. He rather liked pretty, conceited mechs.

He pushed off the doorway, and strode out onto the floor when Blurr’s back was turned, hand sliding in a light stroke over the Racer’s side piping, fingers teasing over the abdominal vents before settling there. Blurr pressed back, and Sideswipe leaned forward enough to exhale over his audial.

“Human music, huh?” Sideswipe asked, a bit of distain in his tone, as he matched Blurr’s movements. Long time since he’d been on a dance floor, but they weren’t doing anything complicated at the moment.

Blurr tipped his helm back onto Sideswipe’s shoulder, and grinned up at him. “I like the beat.” He ground his aft back, hips rocking side to side with the music.

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge. “When in Kaon…?”

Blurr laughed, turning and catching Sideswipe’s wrist as he stepped back. “Like I’d ever have gone _there_ before ordered to.” He wound his way back until he was chest to chest with Sideswipe.

Sideswipe pulled Blurr in tight. “You really are a stuck-up brat, aren’t you?” He grinned as the Racer’s smile faltered a little. “Aw, don’t pout,” Sideswipe murmured, tipping his face closer, beginning to move them again, his free hand caressing the piping in Blurr’s side more firmly this time, testing for sensitive spots. “I find stuck-up brats hot.”

Blurr seemed to consider for a moment, but then the smile strengthened, took on a coy edge. “That so? I suppose it’s a good thing I like smartaft frontliners.”

Sideswipe took a deliberate look around the room, then nodded. “So you were waiting for me then.” Blurr snorted, but Sideswipe caught his chin, lips just shy of touching, and felt how the Racer’s vents caught. “Good,” he purred, and covered Blurr’s mouth with his own, pushing past his lips, making the kiss as demanding and claiming as he could. He did have an advantage here he never had with Sunstreaker. He didn’t have much height over the Racer, but he definitely had more weight and physical strength.

And Blurr wasn’t really fighting him here either.

“Some place you want to go?” Sideswipe asked, pulling back to nibble and suck at Blurr’s lower lip. He felt the smirk.

“Shy?” Blurr asked, voice low, challenging, pushing. “That’s so… cute.”

Sideswipe forced down the laugh. Primus, he really was starting to like the cocky glitch. He shook his head. “Just worried about your delicate modesty.”

Blurr blinked, then snickered. “Ok. You’ll do.”

_So glad you approve_ , Sideswipe thought, but Blurr was pulling away, twisting with the music, and Sideswipe could admit it really did have a driving rhythm. And watching Blurr’s hips switch back and forth, while some human female sang was entertaining enough for a start.

Sideswipe arched an optic ridge as the song ended and the next started. He ignored the singing, caught the beat, and reached for Blurr. The Racer stepped right in, and Sideswipe just danced for a moment until he was sure his body really did remember how to move to this type of rhythm. Blurr’s optics were bright, maybe a shade deeper in anticipation, and Sideswipe grinned.

Very aware of the others watching them, wondering, and probably not expecting the show they were about to get, Sideswipe started off with light touches. Easy caresses that could be mistaken by their audience for part of the dance played over Blurr’s form. Blurr grinned up at him, returning the touches.

“Cute.”

“Too fast to enjoy foreplay?” Sideswipe countered, fingertips ghosting over Blurr’s outer thigh.

Blurr shook his head, so-sure smile in place, and slipped his fingers into Sideswipe's lateral chest plating seam. Sideswipe chuckled, turning them both once around, making sure their thighs brushed. This was fun. They weren’t trying to one-up each other so much as goad. Sideswipe would lay odds on Blurr never having come up against a mech used to, since first onlining, dealing with someone as demanding as he was.

_So let’s get physical, I want to, want to._

Blurr’s optics flashed a bit at the lyrics, smirking as he pushed his fingers deeper, and squeezed Sideswipe’s hip with his other hand. Sideswipe smirked back, wrapped his arms around the Racer’s back, and brushed his fingertip over one of the connectors to the turbine on Blurr’s shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous. Blurr’s mouth went slack with a sharp inhalation, optics darkening. He blinked, and his expression morphed into something Sideswipe could only think of as predatory. He repeated the stroke before Blurr could retaliate, and felt him shiver.

“Yes?”

“Cheat,” was the breathless accusation as Sideswipe pressed at the connector a bit more firmly, angling his hand to get at the other one too.

Sideswipe chuckled, dipping his helm to nip Blurr’s lip. “Are there _rules_ here?” he asked, molesting the hot spots for all they were worth. And they must’ve been worth a lot. Blurr trembled against him, his optics shut, and mouth parted. He wouldn’t be dancing if Sideswipe wasn’t still moving them.

The song changed again, and Sideswipe stroked his hands down Blurr’s back, pulling him in tight chest to chest. He purred against the Racer’s audial, one hand traveling further down to rub the back of Blurr’s thigh. “Well?”

“Don’t dent me,” Blurr murmured.

Sideswipe tried not to tense up as Blurr’s arms wrapped around his waist, hands spread, and pushed up his back, beneath the jetpack. He grinned, biting at Blurr’s helm wing. Well if the Racer was any sort of lover at all, he’d know to reverse that trick on Sideswipe. He was ready when Blurr’s fingers found his connectors, and managed to control his reaction to a low rumbling moan. “Wouldn’t ever ruin such a pretty finish.”

_'Cos I'm fire red hot_

Sideswipe grinned as he caught the song lyrics. Not quite, but he could feel the heat between them now. He purred as Blurr teased along the jetpack connectors a little more, then moved a hand up to his shoulder. A covert glance around as he turned them again showed Sideswipe they were still the center of attention. Now was Blurr a real exhibitionist, or just didn’t care who watched like Sideswipe?

“Mmmn… All optics are on you, sweetspark,” Sideswipe said, voice a low rumble. “Bet they all wish they were me.” Blurr shivered, a soft whimper escaping before he cut the sound off. Sideswipe smirked, making his touch more obvious, bolder, glancing up in time to watch a few sets of optics darken. He chuckled, licking across Blurr’s audial just to get another shudder from the Racer.

“Tease.”

“Nah,” Sideswipe grinned, optics closing involuntarily as Blurr gripped his audial horn. “You want to put on a good show, right?” He probably should get on with it though, before anyone else decided to come out and ‘help’. Sideswipe pushed a hand between them, firm palm cupping over Blurr’s interface panel. “I think we have their attention though.”

Blurr’s grip on his horn tightened, and the panel retracted under Sideswipe’s hand. Sideswipe purred, fingers teasing over Blurr’s port and plug.

“New rule,” Sideswipe said as he retracted his panel, and pulled his cable free. “No holding back, and I want every mech in here’s audials ringing with the sound of my name when you overload.” He clicked his plug into Blurr’s port. “Yes?” He sent a hard burst of energy over the link, and held Blurr up as his knees suddenly gave.

“Yes!” A nice loud agreement.

Sideswipe hummed, still rocking them to the music, holding Blurr up as he pounded the one-way connection with energy. His own vents were cycling harder now too, but he was having more fun messing with Blurr, and could still ignore the pleasure arcing through his systems. “You do know my name, right?”

Blurr moaned, clutching at Sideswipe’s shoulders. “Sideswipe.” It came out a gasp.

Sideswipe bit back a moan, and threw even more power over the link. “Sorry, what was that?” he asked, rolling Blurr’s plug between his finger and thumb.

Blurr’s fingers dug in. “ _Side_ swipe!”

“Good boy,” he whispered, clicking Blurr’s plug into place. Sideswipe couldn’t stop the gasp as energy rushed sensation over his circuitry, making his spark give a harder throb of its own.

Blurr moaned into his neck, and Sideswipe braced himself, then spun the Racer around. He wrapped his arms around Blurr’s waist, hands fanned out over the abdominal vents. “Can’t see them watching if you’re hiding in my neck,” he whispered, slipping his fingers into the vent slats.

Blurr whimpered, pressing back, hands gripping at Sideswipe’s thighs, but not at all struggling. Sideswipe let one hand drift lower. He could see the deep cobalt glow of Blurr’s partly open optics as he leaned forward, pressing his cheek to the Racer’s. Blurr’s mouth was parted, optics shifting over the mechs watching them, his high performance vents whirring. “Now,” Sideswipe crooned, “they can see you. _All_ of you.”

They were moving still, but Sideswipe didn’t really care if it was with the beat or not. Emotion seeped over with pleasure, Blurr’s energy flaring twice as fast as Sideswipe allowed his to. “You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?”

Blurr responded with another choked whimper, and Sideswipe scraped his teeth along his jaw line. He pushed his hand down between Blurr’s legs, stroking his interface array, then continuing down to dig his fingers into the thigh vents. Blurr gasped, optics shutting as his helm fell back.

“Ah! Primus-in-the-fragging-Pit!” That little slip into faster speech was probably a good sign.

Sideswipe sank his teeth into Blurr’s main energon line, not enough to puncture it, but enough to maybe hurt a little. He threw a hard pulse over their connection, growling when Blurr cried out, and holding the Racer tighter as he arched back.

“Maybe it’s not the watching them, but just knowing they’re watching you?” Sideswipe asked, his own voice sounding husky and strained. “You wanna hear how that silver and orange mech has his optics locked on you, and his hand buried in his own hip?”

Blurr keened, arching his helm back, mouth barely reaching Sideswipe’s audial. He tipped his helm so Blurr could have better access, moaning quietly as pleasure shimmered over his sensors. He focused back on their audience, trying to ignore the rising charge just a little longer.

“Mmmnn… There’s a mech with his slagging chest plates open for you.”

Blurr whimpered, optics opening to look. Sideswipe knew the instant Blurr’s optics met the unfamiliar mech’s. There was a sharp cry that rose over the music, the mech’s optics squeezing shut as he overloaded, frame shaking. Blurr shook too, helm dropping back again.

“Sideswipe,” Blurr whimpered.

Sideswipe sucked on his neck, nibbling as he pressed his fingers just a little deeper into the vents, able to just brush the underlying components.

“ _Sideswipe_!”

Sideswipe held him tight, braced, waiting.

_The heat screams out and echoes all around tonight._

Blurr went stiff, frame shaking. The sound torn from the Racer did almost as much for Sideswipe as the sudden backlash of ecstasy that rushed him over the hardline. He locked his knees, a low moan rolling out of him.

Magnesium burn over his sensornet. Blurr’s scream ringing in his audials. Sideswipe’s spark throbbed hard, then rocketed bliss throughout his entire body.

Blurr sagged, and he almost didn’t catch him in time. Sideswipe panted, trying to clear his mind, and keep them on their feet. Good fragging thing Blurr was so light, or they’d be a heap on the floor.

Sideswipe pulled his fingers out of Blurr’s thigh, earning a soft whine, and unplugged them. That got him a pout that lacked all power given Blurr’s otherwise blissed-out expression.

Sideswipe pecked a kiss to his lips, smirked, and said, “You’re a good dancer.”

Blurr snickered, then laughed. “Of course I am.”

Sideswipe shook his helm. Yeah. He liked him.

~|~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
